


O hada no kaori

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Perfume
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Se acercó a su novio, tratando de no despertarlo, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, metiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando fuerte.Era el perfume de la piel de Yuya.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	O hada no kaori

**O hada no kaori**

**(El olor de la piel)**

Chinen se di vuelta en la cama, intentando de relajarse y así de tener éxito de dormir.

Abrió sus ojos hacia su novio, que no parecía tener ese tipo de problemas.

Roncaba considerablemente, Yuya, su cara en la almohada y su boca abierta.

Chinen bufó, cerrando sus ojos otra vez y volteándose por el otra parte.

Intentó a pensar a lo que lo relajaba, que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, cosas que le hicieran pausar sus pensamientos por el tiempo necesario a dormirse.

Yuya y él habían ido a vivir juntos desde menos de un mes.

Estaba seguro que el insomnio no era a causa de la nueva situación, porque no era raro por él dormir con el mayor, y no entendía por qué razón la cosa debiera empezar a darle problemas ahora.

Había algo diferente, y lo realizaba, pero no le daba éxito de focalizarse sobre lo que era.

Meditó mucho tiempo, le pareció infinito, y en fin entendió.

Entendió lo que no había visto, lo que se había convertido en algo tan prensado y tan presente que era ahora una garrapata en su cabeza, que le hacía perder el sueño porque no podía entender lo que era.

Ahora que lo sabía, era seguro que iba a dormir sereno.

Se acercó a su novio, tratando de no despertarlo, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, metiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando fuerte.

Era el perfume de la piel de Yuya.

Era el mismo perfume que le gustaba sentir cuando el mayor era cerca, cuando era sobre de él.

Era un olor que Chinen identificaba con el sexo, y se sintió un idiota por no haber nunca realizado que era solamente el olor de Yuya, siempre.

Dejó ese olor en sus narices, se dejó cunar por eso, sintiéndose relajado, sereno.

Y después, envuelto en el olor que tanto amaba, finalmente se durmió.


End file.
